


Stay

by dumbgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a good friend, M/M, Minor panic attacks, atsumu is comforting, bokuto has repeated nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgf/pseuds/dumbgf
Summary: Bokuto accidentally calls Atsumu after having a nightmare.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> if theres any typos i apologize in advance T_T

Bokuto shot up out of his sleep.

He had cold sweat on his forehead and his hands were trembling. His heartbeat was accelerated, and he was breathing heavily. He felt his throat tighten and he was on the verge of tears.

“It’s just another nightmare.” He quietly muttered to remind himself.

He grabbed his phone on his nightstand, quickly glancing at the time. 

3:36 am

He always felt guilty that he could call Akaashi during this time. He knows Akaashi is asleep but Bokuto is afraid. He couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. Sometimes, Akaashi declines his phone calls and it was the worst because Bokuto had to deal with his fears alone.

He looked at his contacts. Akaashi was one of the first contacts since his name started with an A.

Akinori  
Akaashi  
Atsumu  
…

Bokuto didn’t have to look anywhere else. He clicked between the three contacts, and to his surprise, Akaashi answered.

“Oh thank you for answering Akaashi,” Bokuto let out a breath of relief, “I had another nightmare. I know you don’t like when I call super late at night but I’m afraid. I’ve been panicking ever since.”

“Ah Bokkun, yer talkin’ to the wrong guy,” He heard a familiar voice.

“TsumTsum?” Bokuto’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry, I must’ve woken you up.”

“Nah,” Atsumu reassured, “I get up at 4 anyway.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Mornin’ jogs and stuff.” Atsumu answered, “I like seein’ the sunset too. It’s nice when nobody is on the streets.”

“That does sound nice..”

“What were ya talkin’ about earlier? You had a bad dream?”

“Yeah.. It was stupid, it was about drowning,” Bokuto answered.

“Ya know it ain’t real right?” He can hear Atsumu chuckle on the other line, “Do ya get these dreams often?”

“They change all the time,” Bokuto sighed, “Last night I was kidnapped and who knows what it’ll be tomorrow.”

“Hmm. Are ya stressed or somethin’?” Atsumu asks.

“Kinda,” Bokuto says, “I don’t like being alone in the night.”

“Yer a handful Bokkun,” He heard another laugh, “Need me to come over?”

Bokuto frowned, “If you don’t mind.”

Atsumu can hear Bokuto’s voice crack, “Ah c’mon Bokkun, don’t cry. I’ll be there in a few.”

He heard a sniffle, “Hurry please.”

Atsumu hung up, and Bokuto couldn’t hold in his tears. He hated all these nightmares, it was terrifying. He knows it’s not real, but he’s tired all day from the lack of sleep. He can’t stay asleep without jolting awake.

He didn’t like being so dependent as well. He didn’t want to become a burden to his friends, and he didn’t want to live in constant fear. He was so tired and exhausted. He just wanted one night of uninterrupted sleep. He can hardly function like this.

He heard a knock on his door which initially scared him, then realized it’s Atsumu. He approached the door and opened it slowly. 

“Hey Bokkun,” Atsumu smiled, “I told ‘Samu about yer nightmares and he made ya some onigiri.” He held up a small bag.

“Thanks,” Bokuto couldn’t help but smile back, “Come in.”

Atsumu walks in and sets the bag aside, “You feelin’ any better?”

Bokuto shook his head, “I’m exhausted but I’m too scared to sleep again.”

“Here, you should go back to bed,” Atsumu pushes Bokuto’s back to move him forward.

Bokuto sluggishly walked to his room and laid on his bed. Atsumu sat on the end of his bed, looking back at Bokuto who looked very worried.

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” Atsumu says, unsure what else to do or say.

Bokuto nodded and fell back asleep. Atsumu scrolled through his phone, planning to leave after an hour kicked in.

However, that didn’t happen because Bokuto jolted awake again. He was panting and put his face in his hands, “Make it stop, make it st--”

“Bokkun, calm down. It was just a dream.” Atsumu was quick to grab one of Bokuto’s trembling hands to look at his face, “What happened?”

He had tears in his eyes, “It’s too violent.. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay,” Atsumu didn’t push his limit.

Atsumu felt Bokuto interlock their fingers, “Don’t leave me.” He mutters.

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere,” Atsumu wore a grin on his face, “Go back to sleep, I’m here.”

Bokuto laid down again, bringing Atsumu’s held hand closer to his face. Atsumu didn’t know how to react. Bokuto’s hand was still trembling, even after he shut his eyes. Atsumu knew he was scared.

He brought his free hand to reassuringly comb it through Bokuto’s hair, feeling Bokuto relax against his hand. Hours passed with Atsumu patiently waiting for Bokuto to wake up naturally. He couldn’t use his phone because every time he lifted his hand off Bokuto’s hair, he could hear Bokuto’s breathing hitch. 

“Mornin’ Bokkun,” Atsumu greets, “How’d ya sleep?”

“Better,” Bokuto rubs his eyes, “Thanks Tsumu.”

“No problem,” Atsumu says, “You can call me whenever yer feelin’ like this again.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything which was odd.

“Bokkun?”

“I don’t wanna bother you, TsumTsum.”

“Yer not gonna bother me.”

“No?”

“No.”

-  
-

The next week, Bokuto had a bad dream every single day. Atsumu didn’t mind visiting every night. He learned that Bokuto didn’t have anyone else to rely on, and his other friend didn’t want to deal with him. Bokuto couldn’t blame Akaashi, he understood entirely.

This night was bad. 

Bokuto woke up suddenly and shakily sighed. He thought of calling Atsumu but, he hated to bother him constantly. Atsumu was obviously tired too, so Bokuto dealt with the nightmare alone.

The next night was identical. He woke up from a bad dream and panicked for hours. He refused to call Atsumu. He knew Atsumu needed rest and he wasn’t that close to him, anyway. 

And the third night was also bad and might’ve been the worst. He picked up his phone with his trembling hands and contemplated. He felt his phone ring in his hand which startled him.

“Tsumu?” He answered immediately.

“Why ain’t ya callin’ me? I know you still got those nightmares,” Atsumu sounded concerned.

“N..No, It’s getting better.”

“Bokkun, you ain’t a good liar.” Atsumu deadpanned, “And besides, you sound terrified. What happened?”

“I don’t even know,” Bokuto answered honestly, “I need you here, Atsumu.”

Atsumu’s heart throbbed at the last sentence, “Y-Yeah, I’ll be at yer place soon, Bokkun.”

“Thank you, TsumTsum.”

“Don’t thank me.”

Atsumu hung up before Bokuto could protest. Once he arrived, Bokuto brought Atsumu into a tight hug, “You’re here, and you’re real, right?”

“What?” Atsumu was awfully confused, “Yeah? ‘Course I am. What was that dream about?”

“I don’t even know how to explain it, you were like an illusion or something.” Bokuto rambled.

Atsumu hugged back, unsure what to do. “I’m here, Bokkun.” He mutters.

-  
-

Atsumu hasn’t received a call for weeks. He asked some friends how Bokuto was doing and the answers were all the same.

“The worst I’ve ever seen him.” Was more than enough for Atsumu to see Bokuto again.

He didn’t answer Atsumu’s phone calls and avoided him in person. Atsumu didn’t know if it was because of a dream. He wanted to let Bokuto know that he’s safe.

He arrived at Bokuto's house at 3 am and knocked on the door. He knew Bokuto was awake during this time.

Bokuto opened the door, surprised to see Atsumu.

“Atsumu?”

Atsumu felt uncomfortable that Bokuto addressed him by his first name, instead of his nickname.

“Bokkun.”

“Hey,” He grinned, “I can’t talk right now.” 

Before Bokuto could shut the door, Atsumu stopped it with his hand, “I know you’ve been having bad dreams. I can see yer eye bags, why ain’t ya callin’ me? Why are ya runnin’ from me? Did ya have another dream about me?”

Bokuto lowered his head, “Yeah, I did. In the dream, you said you didn’t care about me and that I was bothering you.”

Atsumu invited himself in, shutting the door behind him, “If I didn’t care, why would I call ya and show up? I’ve been worryin’ over ya, Bokkun. I’ve been askin’ about ya ‘cause I couldn’t find ya.”

“But--”

“Bokkun, I told you that I don’t mind comin’ here every day. I meant that and I still do.” Atsumu interrupts, “I’m makin’ sure you sleep normally tonight.”

Bokuto didn’t want to deny it. He wanted Atsumu here, for weeks now. He grabbed Atsumu’s hand and walked to his room. 

He laid on his bed. Atsumu held Bokuto’s hand again and watched him drift off to sleep. Atsumu didn’t know why he was concerned, nobody else seemed to care when he asked. He knew how badly this affected his friend, but it seemed to be more than that.

He felt Bokuto jolt again, and as soon as he opened his eyes he trembled again. He sat up and when he saw Atsumu’s figure in the darkness, he hugged him. The tears in his eyes streamed down his face in fear.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asks.

“Me?” Atsumu was in disbelief, “Yes? Are you okay?”

“No,” Bokuto’s grip gets tighter.

“What happened?”

“W-We were driving a..and,” He sniffled, “You c-crashed and died.. in front of me, TsumTsum. I saw you bleed and--”

“Bokkun that isn’t real,” Atsumu interrupted, “I’m here.”

Bokuto nodded, “You’re here.”

-  
-

Ever since then, Atsumu arrived at Bokuto's house at 9pm to put him to sleep. Only occasionally Bokuto would wake up, but it wasn’t very often.

Tonight was one of those nights.

“Tsumu--Are you here?” Bokuto called in the darkness, feeling an empty space beside him on the bed.

He heard walking and Atsumu peeked his head in, “Yeah, still here. Sorry about that, I got a phone call.” He sheepishly grinned.

“Oh. From who?”

“Samu. I told him I’m stayin’ here and he’s fine with it.”

“Can you come back?”

Atsumu chuckled and joined Bokuto again, “Sorry for scarin’ ya.”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Atsumu, “Do you find me annoying?”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Stop listening to yer bad dreams. I do not find ya annoying.”

“Really? You’re doing a lot for me, TsumTsum.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“But why?”

“Because I care, Bokkun,” Atsumu vaguely answered, “We’re friends right?”

“Akaashi would never do this for me.” He mutters, “And he’s my friend.”

Atsumu put a hand under Bokuto’s chin and slowly leaned in, not kissing him yet. “I like ya, Bokkun. I wouldn’t do this for a friend either.”

Bokuto closed the gap between them, kissing Atsumu softly and slowly. It didn’t last too long since they were both tired.

“Will you stay here again, TsumTsum?”

“Always.” Atsumu kissed him again, “I’m here, Bokkun.”


End file.
